La Serpiente de la Reina
by learilla
Summary: CANCIÓN DE HIELO Y FUEGO. Ellaria y Oberyn habían compartido muchas cosas en su vida, pero una rubia nunca había sido una de ellas. Después de una noche en la que por fin lo consiguieron, Ellaria quiere a la reina para ella sola. EllariaXCersei


**Amo a Oberyn, amo a Ellaria y amo a todos los Martell y Dornienses por igual. **

**Este fic era una espinita que tenia clavada y que tenia que escribir si o si. **

**Espero que les guste. **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a GRR Martin y a su gorrita de marinero. Él solo me los presta un rato para que la bella Arena se sacie. **

* * *

Sonrió.

Le encantaba despertarse por la cosquilla que le hacían los rizos de la rubia bajo la nariz. Salió de la cama y se asomó a la ventana. Desembarco del Rey se abría ante ella, aún dormido, con todo su barro y hedor dándole los buenos días. Su expresión era relajada. Una buena noche de sexo era todo tratamiento de belleza que necesitaba. Se giró hacia la cama donde ella aún dormía. La deseaba como nunca había deseado a ningún otro hombre o mujer.

Los rayos de sol acariciaron su desnudez. Ellaria Arena estaba más que acostumbrada al calor de Dorne, pero no aquella horrible mezcla de aridez, humedad y podredumbre que se respiraba en aquella ciudad. Decidió alejarse de la ventana, ella se enfadaría si descubría que se había expuesto a las miradas indiscretas del castillo.

Se paseó por la habitación. Acarició los doseles de madera maciza de la cama y las suaves sedas que la cubrían, jugueteó con la lanza de su señor y se cortó con una de sus dagas. La maldición que soltó despertó a su compañera.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí? –inquirió. -¿Dónde está Oberyn?

Ellaria esbozó una sonrisa dulce. Sabía cuanto detestaba la rubia aquel tipo de sonrisas.

-Mi señor esposo se encuentra preparándose en las justas. Mañana será el día en el que derrote por fin a la Montaña que camina. –respondió no elevando su voz más que un susurro.

-¿Tu señor esposo? ¿Cuándo fue eso? Que yo sepa solo eres la madre de sus hijas bastardas –la mujer también se deshizo del cubrecama dejando al descubierto dos hermosos pechos blanquecinos.

-Está claro que mi Reina no conoce demasiado bien a mi señor esposo. –Ellaria se acercó a la cama, daga en mano, y se sentó en el filo de ésta. Cersei la miraba atónita, sin mover un solo músculo. Por mucho que intentara engañarla con ese tono de voz tímido y comedido, era capaz de ver el fuego en sus ojos y sobre todo, el arma en su mano. –Si lo hiciera, sabría que el rol que adoptasteis anoche de macho dominante no era precisamente lo que él esperaba de vos.

La morena acarició dulcemente los labios de la reina. Ella respondió, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no parecer demasiado gustosa de hacerlo. Cuando se rompió el contacto, Cersei lanzó un suspiro de anhelo ante la mirada divertida de Ellaria.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho intentó recomponerse.

-¿Por qué tendría que importarme a mí lo que pensara un sucio dorniense?

La morena fingió estar contrariada.

-Una buena anfitriona debería saber cómo agradar a sus invitados.

-Mis invi…

Cersei no pudo continuar cuando la mano de la otra muchacha se abrió paso entre las mantas que aun cubrían sus piernas y se posó en sus muslos. Ellaria no apartaba la mirada de los ojos verdes de la reina, mientras ella no podía más que ofenderse por el descaro de aquella bastarda. Aquella mano siguió su camino hasta toparse con una maraña de rizos rubios.

-¿Da su permiso mi reina? –sin emitir sonido alguno, Cersei abrió sus piernas invitándola a entrar en ellas.

Ellaria sonrió.

-¿El difunto rey era tan bueno en la cama como en la caza?

-Mucho peor –contestó la rubia con repugnancia ante el recordatorio de Robert.

-¿Qué pensáis de las habilidades de mi príncipe? –susurró junto a su oreja.

-Bastante aceptables –Cersei empezaba a tener cierta dificultad para concentrarse en las palabras.

-Yo las considero –lametón al cuello blanquecino de la rubia –más que "bastante aceptables".

Cersei gimió cuando un dedo de Ellaria entró en ella.

-En Dorne sabemos hacer bien dos cosas: amar a nuestras primas y hacerle el amor a nuestras mujeres.

Cersei no lo soportó más. Ella era una reina, la primera de su nombre, no debería permitir aquel tipo de tortura. Tomó la cabeza de la dorniense entre sus manos y la enterró entre su cuello y sus cabellos. Ellaria no perdió el tiempo y empezó a trabajar, regalándole besos con sus labios, fugaces lametones con su lengua y fieros mordiscos con sus dientes. Dejó un reguero de su propia saliva sobre el cuerpo de la reina, marcando su territorio, mientras su mano tampoco dejaba de trabajar abajo.

Recordó la noche anterior que habían pasado juntas con Oberyn, donde Cersei había dejado claro desde el principio quién mandaba en aquellas cuatro paredes de piedra. La mañana había traído a una Cersei bien distinta, quizás fuera las nieblas del despertar o quizás no, lo que Ellaria tenía muy claro es en el próximo par de horas le enseñaría porqué los leones siempre han temido a las serpientes.

* * *

_¿Te ha gustado? ¿No? ¿Te gustaría lapidarme? ¿Quieres una Ellaria Arena para Navidad? Dale al GO!! Y decídmelo en una review!!_


End file.
